Numero de donacion 2277
by merrickcullen
Summary: Bella estaba determinada a ser madre soltera pero parece q la vida le iba a sorprender con algo mas.


Numero de donación 2277

Toma cielo, tienes q rellenar esta hoja, con todos sus datos por delante y por detrás con todas las características q deseas en el donante. – Dijo la enfermera, tenía cara de ser amable y simpática.

Gracias Ángela, voy a sentarme en la salita y enseguida te la traigo.

No tengas prisa, las características son importantes.- Dijo sonriendo.

Ya lo creo q son importantes, no podía escoger las características del padre de mi futuro hijo a la ligera.

Asiq heme aquí, en una clínica de fertilización decidiendo estas cosas. La verdad es q si me lo hubieran dicho solo una año atrás me hubiera reído en su cara, yo Isabella Swan ¡Madre! Y encima por iniciativa propia! Haber, no es q no me gustaran los niños. Había echo de canguro muchas veces cuando era adolescente para sacarme un dinerillo extra, y adoraba a mi sobrina Sandra de 7 años. Aunq bien es cierto q a veces podía ser un poquito cargante, y eso era pq ya empiezan a despuntar las características de sus padres. A veces era tan payasa como mi hermano Emmet y a veces tan presumida como mi cuñada Rosalie. Pero en fin, pobrecita, ella no tenía la culpa.

Lo cierto es q de un mes para acá no paraba de ver niños por todas partes, o mujeres embarazadas, en la televisión, por la calle y lo q más me había llegado es en el trabajo. Trabajo en una editorial como traductora. Transcribía libros de otros idiomas al castellano, por ello sabía hablar ingles, francés e italiano. Era un trabajo tranquilo, bastante bien pagado y además podía hacerlo en mi casa. Es por eso por lo q me sorprendí tanto cuando fui a la editorial a entregar mi último trabajo y me encontré con Jessica, una editora. En el tiempo q hacia q no iba se había casado con Mike Newton, un abogado de bufete del piso de arriba, y estaban esperando un bebe! Se los veía tan felices, ella me dijo q todavía no tenía pensado ser madre aun, ya q solo tenía 25 años, pero q estaba súper contenta y le hacía mucha ilusión.

Yo tengo 32 años, y como dirían algunos, se me está pasando el arroz. El problema es q yo no tengo un Mike Newton q me deje embarazada, aunq lo intento varias veces. Ósea q no estoy saliendo con nadie. La verdad es q últimamente no salgo, punto. Me quedo en mi casa, trabajando o viendo la tele con mi gato Ulises, patético.

Y por eso estoy aquí, eligiendo a un donante de esperma para ser el papa de mi niño o niña.

Haber q pone aquí.

Estatura: me gustan los hombres altos asiq de más de 1'80.

Complexión: Atlética, ni mucho ni poco, lo normal.

Raza: caucasiano, aunq siempre me han hecho gracia los niños orientales pero bueno será mejor no experimentar.

Color de pelo: Bueno pues por gustarme me encantaría q tuviera ese color de pelo tan alucinante q tiene ese actor tan guapísimo, Robert Pattinson. Así como cobrizo con reflejos cobres. Pero bueno me conformo con castaño, no creo q halla q especificar tanto.

Color de ojos: Bueno aquí lo tengo claro, tienen q ser verdes. Siempre me ha vuelto loca este color en los ojos de un hombre. Aunq realmente no haya salido con ninguno q los tuviera así. Solo he tenido dos novios serios, en el instituto James, q los tenia azules. Y en la universidad Jacob, q los tenía marrones.

Grado de estudios: Universitarios, quiero a alguien inteligente, q si bien no todo el q pasa por la universidad lo es, por lo menos demuestra q lo ha intentado.

Aficiones: Pues puesto a pedir me gustaría q le gustara la música.

Repase todo lo que había escrito y se lo lleve a Ángela.

Bueno pues ya está todo, ya sabes q las características del donante se ajustaran lo más posible a tus peticiones, pero ahí alguna q sea imprescindible.- me dijo la enfermera.

Si, la de los ojos. Tienen q ser verdes.

De acuerdo, pues vete tomando estas píldoras y cuando lo tengamos todo listo te llamamos.

Gracias Ángela, estaré esperando.

Me fui de la clínica con paso resuelto, el primer paso ya estaba dado. No se lo había dicho a nadie. Según me habían dicho no siempre te quedabas en la primera inseminación, asiq esperaría a estar segura para decírselo a mi familia. Seguro q se quedarían en muertos cuando se lo dijera.

De camino a mi casa no puede evitar pararme a mirar el escaparate de una tienda de bebes. Era todo tan bonito, tan chiquitito. Me vi reflejada en el espejo del fondo, y me pregunte como me vería embarazada. Yo soy una chica normalita, no soy muy alta, mi figura es delgada pero nada del otro mundo. Como mi trabajo no me exigía vestir elegante usaba casi siempre ropa cómoda. Tengo el pelo castaño bastante largo, pero casi siempre lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Y mis ojos marrones cerraban el cupo para ser alguien realmente normal, de las q nadie se fija cuando va por la calle, y yo estoy bien con eso ya q no me gustaba llamar la atención.

Llegue a mi casa, salude a mi gato y fui a mirar si tenía algún mensaje en el contestador. Tenía varios, Jessica indicándome q tenía un nuevo libro q traducir. De mi madre, diciéndome q haber cuando iba a verla. Que exagerada, pero si fui el domingo y hoy era jueves! La pobre seguía sin hacerse a la idea de q me fuera a vivir sola y eso q ya hacía 3 años, en fin. Y por ultimo de mi amiga Alice, ese pequeño torbellino. Siempre intentado sacarme de casa a como dé lugar. Casi siempre me resistía alegando q tenia q trabajar, pero esta vez sabia q acababa de entregar un trabajo y este fin de semana no me podría escapar.

No es q no me guste salir con Alice y los demás pero es q siempre q salíamos eran las parejitas y yo. Alice con Jasper, Emmet con Rosalie. Y me lo pasaba genial con ellos pero a veces me sentía como q estaba de más.

Además de q salir significaba para Alice jugar a la BarbieBella, cosa q a mi me horrorizaba. Aunq había q reconocerle a veces no me dejaba mal del todo.

Salí con ellos el sábado y Alice haciendo gala de su increíble intuición me dijo q me veía más feliz q de costumbre. Yo lo achaque a q acababa de terminar una traducción en francés bastante complicada, no le dio más importancia.

El lunes me llamo Ángela diciéndome q ya tenían todo preparado y q fuera el miércoles para la inseminación.

Me pase los próximos dos días pensando si estaba segura de lo q iba hacer, hice una lista de los pros y los contras de tener un bebe yo sola.

Contras en el embarazo:

Mareos, vómitos, cambios de humor, engordar, el parto.

Pros del embarazo:

Sentir una vida creciendo en tu interior y como se mueve.

Como los pros ganaron por goleada el miércoles me dirigí al centro a la hora indicada.

¡Buenos días Ángela!.

¡Hola Bella! Veo q vienes contenta, estás segura de lo q va ha hacer?- Dijo diciéndome q no pasaba nada si había cambiando de opinión o necesitaba pensarlo más.

Estoy muy segura, Habéis encontrado a un candidato con las características q te di?- Pregunte curiosa.

Pues la verdad es q si, hemos encontrado a uno q tiene todo lo que pediste y la donación es reciente, tan solo tres semanas.

En serio tiene todo? Y no lo podría conocer y hacemos este proceso más natural?- Dije riéndome, sabia q eso era imposible, las donaciones son anónimas.

Lo siento Bella pero la única información q te puedo dar es el numero de donación, es el 2277.- Me indico enseñándome el frasco.

Bueno 2277 pues encantada de conocerte, espero q tus nadadores den en el clavo y no tenga q repetir.

Vete a la sala q enseguida ira el doctor.

Todo fue fácil y tranquilo. El doctor Weber, padre de Ángela, era un hombre de cara amable como su hija y transmitía la tranquilidad q se necesita en estas situaciones.

Cuando me levante me daba miedo moverme o abrir mucho las piernas no fuera y se vaya a escurrir, lo sé, es una tontería, pero de verdad quería q saliera bien. Hasta me daba miedo ir al baño, pero pensando q estaba actuando como una paranoica al final fui.

Cuando salí vi a Ángela hablar con un chico muy alto, estaba de espaldas asiq solo se le veía el pelo, lo tenia de un bonito color cobrizo todo despeinado. Tenía las manos en el mostrador y por lo que podía oír sonaba desesperado. Me entro mi vena curiosa y me acerque a escuchar, me puse detrás de una planta para q no me vieran.

Señorita, le estoy diciendo q es muy importante q recoja mi donación. Cuando lo hice no lo pensé lo suficiente.- Dijo el chico, con una voz q aunq con un poquito de desesperacion me pareció preciosa. Seguía sin verle la cara.

Señor, no se preocupe, las donaciones son totalmente anónimas, piense en lo feliz q hará a una pareja q no pueda tener hijos.- Dijo Ángela intentando calmarlo.

Mire de verdad q lo siento pero quiero retirarla.- Dijo con convicción.

Está bien. Dígame su nombre.- Dijo Ángela resignada.

Edward, Edward Cullen. La hice hace tres semanas.

Un momento- De repente la cara de Ángela cambio- Lo siento señor, me temo q su donación ya ha sido usada- ¡Vaya!

¿QUE? Pero si solo han pasado tres semanas! Y no puede decirme a quien se la han dado?- Dijo completamente histérico.

Lo siento pero eso es confidencial lo único q puedo ofrecerle es el numero de donación, es el 2277.- Cuando dijo eso casi me caigo al suelo ¡ESE ES EL PADRE DE MI HIJO!. Afortunadamente me recline contra la pared y no me vieron.

Seguían hablando pero yo ya no oía nada, solo me quede fijamente mirándolo a través de la planta, se había girado un poco y podía ver algo de sus facciones, tenía la mandíbula fuerte y angulosa su nariz era algo aguileña pero bien proporcionada y sus labios era delgados pero no excesivamente. No podía verle los ojos hasta q de repente se dio la vuelta y vi q se dirigía directamente hacia donde yo estaba escondida. Disimule lo mejor q pude fingiendo q leía el papel q tenía en las manos, pero cuando paso a mi lado no pude evitar mirarle. Era el hombre más guapo q había visto en mi vida, y qué decir de sus ojos, dos pozos verdes y te invitaban a zambullirte y a no salir jamás. Me miro un poco sorprendido pero luego siguió su camino hacia la salida.

Cuando me tranquilice un poco salí de detrás de la planta y fui hacia el mostrador como si nada hubiera pasado. No era buena idea q Ángela supiera q yo sabía la identidad del donante asiq actué con normalidad.

Ángela al verme me miro un poco asustada.

Hola Bella, ya has salido.- Me dijo temerosa de hubiera escuchado algo.

He salido hace un rato, pero estaba en el baño. Tú sabes, intentando tranquilizarme. Toma, tu padre me ha dicho q te de esto.- Le entregue la hoja q llevaba en las manos.

Muy bien, bueno pues tienes q venir en unas 4 semanas para ver si todo esta correcto, no olvides tomar las pastillas.- Dijo ya más calmada.

No te preocupes, no lo olvidare. Nos vemos Ángela.

Salí de allí pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso de la mañana, estaba feliz pq lo había hecho, era más q probable q ya se estuviera formado una vida en mi interior. Pero a pesar de la importancia de esto yo solo podía pensar en Edward, Edward Cullen. Su nombre se me había quedado grabado, bueno la verdad es q todo él. El hombre más increíble del mundo iba a ser el padre de mi hijo, y él no tenía ni idea y tampoco parecía muy feliz por ese hecho. Si hubiera llegado un poco antes me habría quedado sin donante. Era un pensamiento egoísta, lose. Pero es q yo quería a ese bebe, y a él, probable aunq desafortunadamente era la última vez q lo vería.

Salí hacia el aparcamiento hacia mi vieja chevi, justo a mi lado había un deslumbrante todoterreno volvo en negro (hay q renovarse) Pensé q cuando naciera el bebe me tendría q deshacer de mi adorada furgoneta q me acompañaba desde la universidad y cambiarlo por uno de estos q tenían espacio para todo.

Me fije q dentro había alguien con la cabeza apoyada en el volante, pero no le di más importancia y me subí a mi coche. Cuando fui a arrancar supe q hoy era uno de esos días, y es q mi chevi tenia personalidad y a veces me podía pasar hasta media hora intentando arrancarla. Siempre lo lograba y el problema no iba a más, pero me costaba lo mío. Me gire y vi q la persona del coche de al lado me miraba curiosa. ¡Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca! Era Edward! Me quede paralizada mirándole como se bajaba de su coche y se encaminaba hacia mí. Y ahora q iba a hacer! En el fondo me moría de ganas de conocerle pero sabia q no estaba bien, yo era muy mala disimulando y mintiendo y seguro q algo se me escapaba por la boca. En medio de mis cavilaciones me sorprendieron unos golpes en el cristal.

Hola! Puedo ayudarte? Parece q no arranca.- Me dijo sonriendo, y juro q era la sonrisa más maravillosa q había visto en mi vida.

No, no pasa nada. Es solo q a veces le cuesta.- logre decir cuando salí de me ensimismamiento, debió pensar q era una tarada pq su sonrisa ensancho.

Una chica tan linda como tú no debería conducir una antigüedad como esta, podría ser peligrosa. Si quieres te puedo acercar a algún sitio.- ¡QUE ME FUERA CON EL! ¡Y A DICHO Q SOY LINDA! Estaba flipando pepinillos, a saber q cara tenia pq él se apresuro a tranquilizarme.

No pienses q soy un violador o un asesino, claro q ellos jamás admitirían q lo son.- dijo nervioso. –Si no quieres no pasa nada de verdad, siento haberte asustado.- Pero q lindo se le veía nervioso ¿pero q me estaba pasando?

No te preocupes, está bien.- dije para tranquilizarlo. Sabia q no debía, pero como siempre mi curiosidad gano. –De hecho serias muy amable si me pudieras acercar a mi casa, está condenada cuando se pone así puede tardar más de una hora en arrancar.- vale, exageré un poco. –Luego le diré a mi hermano q la venga a recoger.- Volvió a regalarme esa preciosa sonrisa q ya me tenia hipnotizada y abrió la puerta del coche para ayudarme a bajar.

Solo con ese gesto ya habría pensado q era caballeroso pero es q además también me abrió la puerta del suyo, y la verdad es q ya había pocos hombres q hacían eso.

Perdona, no me he presentado, soy Edward Cullen.- me dijo dándome su mano, cuando la cogí sentí una extraña descarga, como cuando te da electricidad estática pero la sentí de otra manera. Tal y como me miraba parecio sentir lo mismo.

Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero me gusta más Bella.- le dije con mi mano aferrada a la suya, de repente vi q la miraba.

Me la tendrás q devolver si quieres q no vayamos.- dijo sonriendo, yo creí morir de la vergüenza y note como me ponía como un tomate. Algo muy común en mí. Le pedí perdón y me hundí en mi asiento. Y entonces escuche el sonido más maravilloso q había oído en mi vida, su risa.

Perdona, no quise avergonzarte, te ves más linda aun sonrojada.- ¡Dios! Esto cada vez se ponía peor! Creo q se podría freír un huevo en mi frente del calor q me entro de repente!

Le indique como llegar hasta mi casa y todo el trayecto lo hicimos en silencio, la verdad es q no sabía q decirle. Quería saber tantas cosas de él, pero no quería q pensara q era una cotilla asiq opte por el silencio, castigándome mentalmente por no ser mas lanzada. Tenía al lado al posible padre de mi hijo y no podía decir nada.

No sabía q estaba pensando él pero tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, estaría concentrado en conducir supongo.

Bueno pues ya hemos llegado.- dijo , su voz parecía un poco triste. Para Bella, no empieces a alucinar, si te acaba de conocer pq iba a estar triste. Pero en verdad lo parecía y no me puede contener.

¿Estas bien?.- Me miro un poco sorprendido por mi pregunta. Y luego esbozo una media sonrisa encantadora.

Si, no te preocupes, solo es q no llevo muy buena mañana. Pero tú me has ayudado a despejarme un poco.- Sabia q era algo osado lo que iba a hacer, pero reuní valor y lo hice.

Me gustaría invitarte a un café, como agradecimiento por haberme traído. ¿Quieres subir?.- Ala, ya lo había dicho, espero q no se equivoque y se piense q soy una cualquiera q invita a extraños a subir a su casa. Me miro un poco sorprendió, pero al final sonrió, asintió.

Aparco el coche, y antes de q me diera cuenta ya me estaba ayudando a salir del coche, creo q me podría acostumbrar a esto. Subimos a mi apartamento, y cuando entramos allí estaba Ulises para recibirnos. Parece q le gustaban los gatos pq se acacho a acariciarlo. Justo iba a decirle q no se dejaba tocar por casi nadie cuando este se empezó a frotar contra su mano, increíble.

Le indique iba a preparar el café y q se pusiera cómodo, vivía en un lolf, la cocina estaba dividida del salón por una barra asiq no le perdí de vista en ningún momento. Miraba todo con atención. No es q estuviera excesivamente decorado, en general lo que más había eran libros. Toda la pared del fondo estaba repleta de ellos. Cuando el café estuvo preparado lo puse en la mesita q estaba enfrente del sofá. Me quede de pie observando cómo miraba los libros.

Tienes muchos libros.- me indico.- Y en muchos idiomas.

Bueno es q me dedico a eso, traduzco libros de otros idiomas al castellano. Y siempre me quedo con una copia.- le dije levantando los hombros como si no tuviera importancia.

¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?

Además del castellano, tres. ingles, francés e italiano.

Vaya.- me dijo sorprendido.- ¿Y no te haces lio en la cabeza?- Me reí ante eso, es precisamente lo q todo el mundo me preguntaba.

La verdad es q no, solo hay q concentrarse en el idioma q quieres y sale solo.

Fascinante.- me dijo mirándome de una manera q casi me hace sonrojar de nuevo.

Bueno y tu a que te dedicas.- hay estaba otra vez mi curiosidad.

Soy médico.- y se quedo tan ancho.- Pediatra en realidad.- No podía creerlo, podía tener yo más suerte! Encima de guapo era inteligente, y además le gustaban los niños!

Y tú dices q el q hable idiomas es fascinante! Tú curas niños! Eso si q es fascinante!- Se rio, pero note q volvía a tener ese deje de tristeza. A lo mejor había tenido un mal día en el trabajo, o había perdido a algún pequeño. Dios! De solo pensarlo me entraban escalofríos, eso debía de ser muy duro.

Q tal si nos tomamos el café, se va a enfriar.- dije cambiando de tema.

Si quieres puedes contarme lo q te preocupa, dicen q soy buena escuchando.- ya ya, lo que eres es una cotilla! Me miro un poco indeciso, pero luego suspiro y se decidió a hablar.

Pues veras, hace como un mes tuve a una paciente, una pequeña de 9 años con leucemia. Ya no se podía hacer nada, la quimio no llego a tiempo y murió.- yo sentí un escalofrió, me miro dándose cuenta pero le indique con la mirada q continuase.- Los padres, lógicamente, estaban destrozados pues era la única hija q tenían y le había constado muchas inseminaciones para q se quedara embaraza, con lo que era poco probable q después de 9 años se volviera a quedar. Y las inseminaciones eran limitadas debido escaso donaciones de esperma.- Dios! Ahora lo entendía todo! Eso era lo que le había llevado a donar!.- Sin pensarlo mucho fui a la clínica donde te he encontrado e hice una donación, no lo pensé. Solo pensé en ayudar a alguien a tener un hijo, pero según pasaba el tiempo empecé a pensar q un hijo mío iba a nacer y no iba a tener la menor oportunidad de conocerlo. Sé que es egoísta pero fui a retirar la muestra. Para mi mala suerte ya se la habían adjudicado a alguien, con lo que seguramente un hijo mío se esté gestando en alguna mujer en estos momentos.

Yo no sabía q hacer . ¿Se lo decía? Parecía muy angustiado, pero tampoco quería q por el hecho de saber q estaba embarazada por su esperma se sintiera en alguna obligación para con migo. Asiq tantee el terreno.

Y en la clínica no te pueden decir quién es la receptora?- Pregunte como si no lo supiera.

No dicen q es confidencial. Solo me han dicho el numero de donación, el 2277- dijo apenado, a mi casi se me sale el corazón de pecho.

Pero, ¿y si lo supieras que harías? Digo, te presentarías delante de la mujer y le dirías q eres el padre de su hijo?- dije nerviosa por su respuesta.

Bueno, no lo sé.- parecía q no lo había dado tiempo a pensarlo.-Supongo q no tengo ningún derecho sobre ese niño, dado q firme mi consentimiento pero me gustaría conocerlo. – Su respuesta me dejo más tranquila. Sentí un impulso de decirle la verdad, se q no me quedaría tranquila si le dejase ir sin decírselo, no sería justo.

Bueno, la verdad es q no sé cómo decirte esto.- dije poniéndome un poco nerviosa, me miro curioso. –Sabes q estaba haciendo en la clínica esta mañana?

Una revisión supongo.- me dijo levantando los hombros sin saber a donde quería llegar.

No, me estaba haciendo una inseminación.- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al igual q su boca pero no salía sonido de ella.

No me han dicho el nombre el donante, solo el número de donación. Es el 2277.- juro q creí q sus ojos se salían de sus orbitas. Espere pacientemente hasta q pareció q se recuperaba.

Bella, tu…- me dijo mirándome embobado.- Estas esperando un niño mío.- dijo en un susurro.

Es posible, si.- dije sonriéndole. Sin más hizo algo q me sorprendió, me abrazo.

Parecía como si no me quisiera soltar de entre sus brazos y yo la verdad es q no quería salir de ellos. Me sentía tan protegida ahí dentro, como si nada me pudiera dañar, eso y el hecho q olía bastante bien. Además de q pude sentir lo bien formados q tenia los músculos, tenía un cuerpo magnifico. Demasiado pronto me soltó, pero se mantuvo cerca mirándome intensamente.

Perdona si soy un entrometido, pero tienes pareja?- esta pregunta me pillo desprevenida.

Pues la verdad no.- parecía aliviado con la respuesta.

Entonces ibas a ser madre soltera?.- No se me escapo q hablo en pasado pero lo deje correr.

Pues sí, necesita un cambio en mi vida. Y mi reloj biológico no para de sonar.- dije intentando ser graciosa.

Pero no puedo creer q tengas q recurrir a la inseminación, eres preciosa. Seguro q hay un montón de pretendientes dispuesto a ayudarte con eso.- yo me sonroje furiosamente otra vez, este hombre me iba a matar de un sofoco. Pensaba q era preciosa! Aunq seguro q lo dijo por decir.

No creas, no tantos y los q lo intentan no son de mi agrado.- se quedo un rato pensativo, como si estuviera decidiendo algo importante, yo estaba q me moría de los nervios.

Bella, no sé cómo te vas a tomar lo que te voy a decir, sé que no me conoces de nada, pero me gustaría q eso cambiase. Me gustaría q me dejases conocerte y acompañarte durante el embarazo.- no sabía q decir, no se podía tener tanta suerte, este hombre era demasiado perfecto, tenia q tener algún fallo, claro! Eso era, seguro q tenia novia, o peor aun mujer. Quien en su sano juicio dejaría libre a este bombón.

Pero no le molestara a tu novia?- rezando pq solo fuese novia y tener todavía una leve esperanza. Sonrió de esa manera q ya me traía loca, creo q sin querer ya me había enamorado de este hombre, es de locos.

No tengo novia Bella.- e hizo algo q me dejo paralizada, alzo su mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Dios, q bien se sentía eso, sin poder evitarlo cerré los ojos y recline mi cabeza en su mano y suspire.

Cuando abrí los ojos tenía su rostro imposiblemente cerca, tanto q me veía reflejada es sus maravillosos ojos verdes, q si te fijabas con atención tenían motitas amarillas en el centro. Vi q su atención estaba centrada en mi boca y yo en un acto involuntario me humedecí los labios. Lo tomo como una invitación pq elimino la distancia entre nosotros y poso dulcemente sus labios sobre los míos. Era un beso delicado, lleno de ternura. Para lo que él no estaba preparado era para mi reacción. Lleve mis manos hacia su pelo atrayéndolo más a mí, haciendo q nuestros cuerpos quedaran completamente unidos. Edward delineo con su lengua mi labio pidiendo permiso q yo le concedí gustosa. Estaba en el séptimo cielo, este hombre besaba de una forma maravillosa y su sabor era increíble, adictivo. Tuvimos q sepáranos para respirar, pero sin separarse el apoyo su frente con la mía.

Bella, sé que esto no está bien, q no nos conocemos apenas pero te deseo, ya he sentido una atracion cuando te he visto en la clínica, por eso me he tenido q acercar a ti en el aparcamiento. Pero es q de saber q puedes llevar un hijo mío hace q te desee aun mas. Dime q pare, lo entenderé perfectamente. Pero por favor, no me apartes de tu lado.- Estas últimas palabras me dejaron alucinada. El no quería apartarse de mi lado! Q venga alguien y me diga q hecho yo para q Dios ponga a este hombre en mi vida.

Lo único q pude hacer es besarle con más pasión todavía. El me respondió de buena gana cogiéndome por la cintura pegándome más a él si era posible. Yo hundí mis manos en su maravilloso pelo tan suave. El comenzó a masajearme la cintura por debajo de la camiseta y comencé a sentir un cosquilleo y un calor q me inundo el cuerpo, iba a suceder, íbamos a hacer el amor. Si amor, pq yo ya estaba completamente enamorada de este hombre. Pero no quería q sucediera así, en el sofá, con Ulises mirando. Esto no era espectáculo para mi pobre gato. Asiq con muchísimo esfuerzo me separe de él. Edward me miro con mezcla de desilusión y de resignación. Creía q quería parar y eso me hizo sonreír, me miro extrañado por mi sonrisa, pero sonrió el también cuando vio q me levante y extendí mi mano para q me siguiera. Cuando llegamos al dormitorio me puse nerviosa. Q estaría pensando él de mi, q hacia esto con cualquiera, primero dejo q me lleve en su coche sin conocerlo de nada, segundo el invito a subir a mi casa y tercero me tiro a sus brazos como una perra en celo. Definitivamente no tendría q tener una buena impresión de mi. Le vi acercarse para volver a besarme pero yo di un paso atrás.

Escucha Edward, yo la verdad es q estoy un poco nerviosa. Yo nunca he hecho esto, quiero decir. Q no invito a extraños a mi casa, pero en la clínica he escuchado todo lo que hablabas con la enfermera y ya sabía q eras el padre de mi bebe.- el me miro sorprendido por lo q me apresure a continuar.- Tu no parecías muy feliz con el hecho de q ya hubieran usado tu donación asiq no dije nada. No creía posible el volverte a ver y yo ya tenía lo que quería. Luego cuando has tocado el cristal de mi coche no es q me hubieras asustando es q me ha sorprendido verte otra vez. Y cuando te has ofrecido a llevarme mi curiosidad me ha ganado. Tenía curiosidad por ver como eras y saber a quien se podría parecer mi hijo. Pero en el coche parecías tan triste q no he podido evitar el preguntarte.- Edward me miraban intensamente.- Me ha gustado mucho la forma en q te has abierto a mí y por eso te he contado la verdad. Por eso y pq yo también me he sentido atraída hacia ti desde el primer momento en q te visto.

No hicieron falta más palabras, cubrió la distancia q nos separaba con un paso, me sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos y me beso con pasión. Beso q yo correspondí gustosa aferrándome a su ancha y bien formada espalda. La falta de aire nos hizo separarnos pero Edward continuo besándome bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula, mis piernas se estaban volviendo de mantequilla al sentir las suaves caricias q sus labios y su lengua me estaban regalando. Siguió bajando y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa q llevaba, yo no me quede atrás y introduje las manos por debajo de su camiseta acariciando por todas partes su maravilloso y bien formado torso. Nos deshicimos mutuamente de nuestras prendas superiores y Edward bajo otra vez desde mi cuello hasta el inicio de mis pechos dándome suaves besos. Yo misma me deshice del sujetador pq ya no me conformaba con sentir sus labios por encima de la tela, él al ver mi acción me miro y sonrió de lado haciendo q mi respiración se acelerara.

Eres preciosa.- dijo al tiempo q subía las manos y las ponía sobre mis pechos. Empezó a masajearlos apretando levemente el pezón. De repente paro y me cogió de las manos, yo abrí los ojos, si los tenia cerrados, y lo vi sonreír. No entendía nada, ¿no quería continuar? – Estaremos mas cómodos en la cama.- dijo sacándome de la confusión. – Pienso saborearte entera.- En ese instante, si de por sí ya estaba más q excitada note como en mis braguitas se hacia una piscina.

Sin previo aviso me cogió en brazos estilo novia y se dirigió hacia la cama. Yo no podía más q admirar la perfección de este hombre. Me dejo suavemente en el centro y bajo mi atenta mirada vi como se deshacía de sus zapatos y los pantalones, dejando a la vista unos bóxers negros y blancos q le sentaban la mar de bien. Me deleite mirando su torso y esa uve q me estaba volviendo loca, para acabar fijando mi atención en el prominente bulto q salía del bóxer.

¿He pasado el examen?- ¡Dios! Al parecer me había entretenido más de lo normal admirando su cuerpo, pero es q quien no lo haría. Solo puede asentir, y saliendo de mi ensimismamiento comencé a desabrocharme los pantalones. Pero él se inclino sobre mí y me lo impidió.

Si no te importa me gustaría hacerlo a mi.- Madre mía, Edward cada vez me sorprendía más. Se tumbo sobre mí y yo abrí mis piernas para q estuviera mas cómodo. Esta vez fui yo la q busco sus labios puesto q su sabor ya se había vuelto una droga para mí.

Otra vez la falta de oxigeno nos hizo separarnos y él bajo dejando un reguero de besos por mi cuello hasta llegar hasta mis pechos. Deje salir un sonoro gemido cuando tomo uno con la boca mientras masajeaba el otro con la mano. La sensación era increíble, hacia bastante q no estaba con nadie, pero mi nivel de excitación estaba aumentando de manera alarmante, tanto q de seguir así podría llegar al orgasmo solo con las caricias q me estaba haciendo. Edward iba de un pecho al otro aumentando la presión y mordisqueando los pezones q están tan duros q llegaba a doler, mis gemidos iban en aumento, creo q se percato de cómo estaba y dejo de hacerlo. Yo le puse mala cara pero el sonrió y siguió con sus besos bajando por mi vientre, el q se detuvo repartiendo suaves besos. Esa acción me conmovió, es como si le estuviera dando besos, al futuro bebe. Me miro con una ternura q casi me hace llorar. ¿Como es posible q viera amor en la mirada de este hombre si no hacia más q unas horas q lo conocía? Sin embargo me sorprendí a mi misma devolviéndosela con igual intensidad.

Siguió bajando sus labios hasta llegar al cierre de los pantalones los cuales abrió y bajo suavemente. Fue subiendo las manos por mis piernas llenándolas de caricias hasta llegar a mis braguitas de las q se deshizo también lentamente. Me sentí expuesta, nunca había estado así con un hombre, con mis novios anteriores todo había sido más rápido y siempre a oscuras. No era q no lo hubiera disfrutado pero nada se compraba a lo q estaba sintiendo ahora. Él seguía observándome y yo me volví a ruborizar.

No tienes q avergonzarte.- dijo con una sonrisa picara.- Soy médico.- dijo al tiempo q se posicionaba sobre mí, ¿asiq se burlaba de mi? Este no me conocía, justo en el momento en el iba a volver a besarme lo sorprendí dándonos la vuelta quedando yo a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Baje despacio y le susurre a oído.

Muy bien doctor, usted ya ha hecho su exploración, ahora me toca a mi.- La cara de sorpresa de Edward era un poema, y yo sonreí encantada. Ataque sus labios salvajemente como si no hubiera un mañana, cosa q me hizo ganarme un ronco gemido por parte de Edward, vamos bien.

Continúe bajando por su cuello hasta su impresionante y duro torso, mis manos no se estaban quietas y mi boca fue directamente a por uno de sus planos pezones. Edward soltó otro gemido y note como su respiración se empezaba a alterar. Seguí bajando por sus abdominales dejando besos húmedos hasta llegar a esa bendita uve q tanto me gustaba. Sin previo aviso le mordí, haciendo q Edward de la impresión rebotara en la cama y si era posible el bóxer se estiro mas. Le mire con una mirada picara y comencé a bajarle los bóxers dejando libre su miembro, q era de un tamaño considerable. Inconscientemente me humedecí los labios, empecé a acariciarle con la mano y Edward comenzó a suspirar. – No tienes q hacerlo.- me dijo cuando vio q me inclinaba sobre su erección, pero es q yo quería hacerlo. – No te preocupes, quiero hacerte sentir tan bien como tú a mi.- le dije y comencé a pasar la lengua desde la base hasta la punta, la verdad es q no era una experta en este tipo de cosas, se lo hice una vez a Jacob pq este no hacia mas q insistir diciendo q todo el mundo lo hacía. No me gusto mucho, pero ahora era diferente. No me disgustaba su sabor, al contrario, la notaba suave y levemente salada. Bese la punta dando pequeños lametones, Edward decía mi nombre y echaba la cabeza para atrás. Cuando la introduje del todo en mi boca, bueno la parte q cabía, soltó un sonoro gemido y comenzó a embestir sus caderas contra mi boca, trate de seguirle el ritmo pero Edward me agarro le la cabeza para ayudarme, Él gemía mas fuerte y yo también pues de oírlo disfrutar también me estaba excitando. Me dijo q parara q no iba aguantar mucho mas, pero yo quería hacerlo llegar y comencé a succionar mas fuerte al tiempo q con la mano masajeaba sus testículos. Note como se tensaba y de su garganta salió un gruñido al tiempo q se descargaba en mi boca. Trague todo, notando un sabor amargo pero no del todo desagradable.

Antes de darme cuenta me encontraba de espaldas a la cama con Edward besándome de una forma q debería ser ilegal.

Gracias.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Ahora te voy a devolver el favor.- Bajo a la altura de mi vientre y me separo las piernas dejando mi intimidad al descubierto, yo estaba tan excitada q ya no podía más. Acerco su cara a mis pliegues y aspiro por la nariz. – Hueles tan bien, pero seguro q sabes mejor.- Comenzó a dar suaves lamidas haciendo q mi cabeza diera vueltas del placer q sentía. Incremento el ritmo y yo no podía más gemir su nombre, estaba muy cerca. – Córrete Bella, quiero hacerte llegar como tú a mí.- y como si sus palabras hubieran sido un detonante explote en un maravilloso orgasmo.

Edward continuo dándome suaves besos subiendo otra vez por mi vientre y mis pechos, cuando subió hasta mi cara vi q tenía una deslumbrante sonrisa q hizo q mi respiración aun errática se detuviera en seco, este hombre algún día me mataría.

Respira Bella.- Me susurro al oído. Yo solté todo el aire de golpe y el soltó una risita.

Um… si. Bueno ahora soy yo la q debería darte las gracias.- Dije intentando bromear.

Bueno.- dijo dándome besitos por el cuello y alterando otra vez mi respiración.- Digamos q lo dejamos en empate.

Fue bajado otra vez con sus labios por mi cuello hasta q llego a mis pechos, mientras q sus manos masajeaban mi vientre y mis caderas, me estaba poniendo a mil otra vez y ya lo necesitaba dentro de mí. Una de sus manos fue hasta mi intimidad y comenzó a dar suaves círculos sobre mi hinchado clítoris.

¡Edward, por favor!

Dime Bella, q quieres.- Dijo volviendo a dar lametones por mi cuello.

¡Te quiero dentro de mi!- Dije extasiada por el placer q me estaba dando con sus dedos.

Tus deseos son ordenes para mi, preciosa.

Se posiciono entre mis piernas apoyándose con sus fuertes brazos para q yo no tuviera q soportar nada de su peso. Me miro a los ojos y yo me perdí en ellos. Sentí q su miembro entraba poco a poco en mí, la verdad es q era bastante grande y yo sentía como me estiraba por completo. Cuando entro del todo se detuvo para q me acostumbrara a su tamaño, pero enseguida me moví para q continuara. Encajábamos perfectamente, como dos piezas del mismo puzle. Sus embestidas se hicieron mas rápidas haciendo q nuestros gemidos se oyeran por toda la habitación, me aferre a él con los brazos y las piernas como si no pudiera tenerlo suficientemente cerca, lo q hizo q entrara más profundamente en mi. Yo mas q gemir gritaba y decía su nombre, notaba como el nudo se formaba en mi interior y él no tenia q estar mucho mejor pq veía en su cara la crispación.

Ed… Edward, ya estoy…- Dije sin aliento.

Córrete para mi, Bella.- Dijo con voz ronca en mi oído mientras q sus embestidas se hacían frenéticas.

¡Edward!.- Note como todo mi cuerpo se ponía en tensión y recibía descargas eléctricas por todos lados. Era el orgasmos más alucinante q había sentido en mi vida.

Bella, Bella!- Grito Edward, note como se descargaba dentro de mí y eso no hizo más q intensificar mi sensación haciendo q tuviera un segundo orgasmo.

Estaba totalmente extasiada, laxa y feliz. Edward no parecía estar mucho mejor, pq estaba totalmente encima de mí, con la cabeza enterrada en mi cuello y respirado agitadamente. Me encantaba sentir su peso. Levanto la cabeza y me miro. En su mirada vi cariño y tal vez ¿amor?, q es como exactamente como lo estaba mirando yo.

Ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida Bella, jamás he sentido esta conexión con nadie.- Note como mi corazón se hinchaba de felicidad.

Yo tampoco Edward.- Le dije sinceramente.

Perdona te estoy aplastando.- Nos hizo girar, saliendo de mí y me dejo sobre su pecho. Me miraba con cara de embobado pero no decía nada.

¿Qué?- Dije un poco nerviosa por su escrutinio.

Eres preciosa.- Dijo sin más.- Y no puedo esperar para saber si estas realmente embarazada.

Bueno y si la inseminación no ha funcionado creo q ahora la acabamos de ayudar.- Dije bromeando. Él se puso serio de repente.

Bella, se q es un poco precipitado q apenas me conoces pero realmente me gustaría criar al niño contigo. Me gustas, mucho. Y se q es de locos, pero me estoy enamorando de ti.- Me dijo un poco avergonzado y mirándome temeroso de lo q le pudiera contestar. ¡SE PUEDE SER MAS MONO!.

No es una locura Edward, yo siento lo mismo q tu. Nunca había sentido nada parecido con nadie. Ya estaba cansada de esperar y por eso decidí se madre soltera, pero ahora q te he conocido no te voy a soltar ni en un millón de años.- le dije feliz. El me mostro una enorme sonrisa en su cara y me abrazo fuertemente.

No te vas a arrepentir Bella, voy a ser un padre estupendo, me encantan los críos.

Bueno y q te parece si seguimos practicando, digo, por si no ha funcionado.- dije mirándole de manera picara.

Me encanta esa idea.- dijo besándome profundamente.

Te quiero Bella.- dijo cuando nos separamos para respirar.

Te quiero Edward.- y empezamos otra vez esa danza q nos transportaba a lo más alto.

Al final gracias a mi determinación por tener un niño también obtuve un marido, pq no pasaron dos meses cuando nos casamos. Fue al poco de confirmar q me había quedado embarazada, claro q nunca sabríamos si de la inseminación o de la intensa actividad q tuvimos después. Pillamos a todo el mundo desprevenido pero se alegraron mucho por nosotros. Yo estoy completamente feliz y cada día más enamorada de Edward, nunca, ni en un millón de años, imagine un hombre tan perfecto y es mío. Me lo confirma su mirada de amor y de pasión y lujuria cuando hacemos el amor. Encima de la chimenea del salón tenemos un cuadrito con los números 2277, cuando nuestros amigos y familia nos preguntan por él les decimos q es el numero q nos unió.

FIN.


End file.
